Food for Thought
by lechymonk
Summary: Ice cream is a rare treat for the ikkou. Goku hates vanilla but Sanzo thinks that maybe Goku just hasn't eaten it the right way. Sanzo/Goku, yaoi, PWP


**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in the manga or anime. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.**

"Hakkai! Pull over!" Goku stepped on Gojyo's toes while he crossed over the back seat to grab Hakkai's seat. "Ice cream! It's an ice cream stand. We haven't had ice cream for so long and it's so hot." Wiggling Hakkai's seat, Goku sat on Gojyo's lap while he begged Hakkai to stop.

"No. We're not stopping for ice cream." Exhaling a ring of smoke, Sanzo looked in the opposite direction of the ice cream shop. It would taste good on a scorching day like today but there was no way Sanzo would admit liking the cool, creamy treat.

"Get the hell off my feet!" Gojyo shoved Goku off of his lap and back onto his side of the backseat. "Damn it! You look little but you weigh a fucking ton."

"Shut up you stupid cockroach!"

"Make me!"

Hakkai slammed on the brakes, making Gojyo and Goku hit the floor with two loud thumps. "Oops. I do believe my foot slipped." There was that creepy smile again. That smile that said Hakkai was tired of listening to Gojyo and Goku argue. That smile that said if they didn't shut up, he would shut them up…permanently.

"Once we get settled for the night, we can come back and get some ice cream." The two in the back nodded and were quiet as Hakkai started driving again. They drove to the inn, checked in and placed their luggage in the room. Once that was done, the four walked the short distance to ice cream stand and waited in a short line.

"I'm gonna get a big sundae! The biggest one they have!"

"If you're going to get a sundae, you also need to have something healthy with it." Hakkai looked over the toppings that were available. "How about…"

"He's a monkey, so he gets bananas."

"God! How many times are you gonna say that freaking line?" Getting right up in Gojyo's face, Goku poked Gojyo's fine nose with his fist. "I'm getting pretty damn tired of hearing it!"

Shoving the smaller man with his body, Gojyo snorted in response. "Monkey." Gojyo drawled out the word, irritating Goku even more.

Hakkai whipped around and pinned Gojyo and Goku with his eyes. "I am very tired this evening and I would greatly appreciate it if you two would stop this argument at this very moment or I will stop it for you."

Gojyo and Goku nodded slowly, their eyes huge as they looked at a very angry, very scary Hakkai. Turning back around, Hakkai ignored them once again.

"Way to go, team brain trust." Grinding his cigarette under his heel, Sanzo smirked at the now cowering duo, their faces pale and sweaty.

"Next, please!" A young woman yelled out, a pad of paper in front of her, ready to take their order. "What can I get you?"

Gojyo leaned against the small ledge in front of the window. "How about your phone number?" Fiddling with the paper in front of her, Gojyo gave the black haired girl his best smile. "What's your name, sweet thing?" Gojyo disappeared from the girl's sight as Goku shoved him out of line.

"He wants a waffle cone with strawberry ice cream." Goku gestured at Gojyo with his thumb. "I want the four scoop sundae, with chocolate, peach, almond and mint chocolate chip ice cream." A sound of a throat being cleared Goku reminded him to add fruit to his order. "Lots of bananas and pineapples, chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce and load it up with whipped cream!" The girl grimaced as she wrote down Goku's sundae.

Hakkai and Sanzo ordered, with Sanzo ordering a vanilla cone and Hakkai ordering vanilla ice cream with fresh sliced strawberries. Gojyo received his cone first and stopped sulking over Goku pushing him away from the window. Sighing, Gojyo wondered why he just couldn't seem to stop flirting with every pretty face that came his way. Maybe if he just admitted to Hakkai how he felt about him, he could flirt with Hakkai instead of chicks.

Once everyone got their orders, they all headed back to their hotel. Sanzo and Goku were in one room and Hakkai and Gojyo were in the next room. Splitting up, they said good night and closed their doors.

"Take your shirt and cape off." Sanzo barked out the order before Goku could take the first bite of his sundae. Setting his cone down on the table, Sanzo slowly took his hand away, making sure the cone didn't tip over. Satisfied that it would stay upright, he took off the sutra, rolled it up and tossed it on one of the beds in the room. The breastplate was next, followed by his robe. He wasn't a sloppy eater like Goku but he wasn't up for a lecture from Hakkai on keeping his clothes clean.

Goku watched Sanzo disrobing, his bright golden eyes turning a deep gold color as more of Sanzo's beautiful body was revealed to him. Licking his lips, his eyes looking at his melting treat for a minute, Goku's gaze returned to watch as Sanzo rolled down his arm warmers. There were deep marks where the gold bands bit into his upper arms and while the skin would plump up a bit by morning, the rings around Sanzo's arms were permanent. Goku sucked in his breath as Sanzo peeled off the skin tight black turtleneck, his golden hair disappearing for a second only to reappear, softly settling back down around Sanzo's neck and face.

"Goku!" Sanzo snapped his fingers in Goku's face. "Wake up, idiot! Take your tops off." Sanzo sat back down at the little table in their room, picking up his cone and licking the ice cream that had dripped down around the cone.

"Why should I take my tops off?" His nervous fingers played with a string at the bottom of his cape. "I'm not gonna spill anything." Watching Sanzo again, Goku's mouth went dry as he watched Sanzo lick around the vanilla ice cream cone. He could feel himself hardening as he imagined for just a second that Sanzo's tongue was licking his cock instead of an ice cream cone.

"You're a slob when you eat. Spilling shit all over your clothes and I don't want to spend half the morning in a hot laundry-mat while Hakkai washes your clothes. Now, take them off."

Grumbling, irritated that his sweet treat was melting in the bowl, Goku whipped off his tops, throwing them on the same bed with Sanzo's clothes and sat down at the table. "There, happy now?" Not waiting for Sanzo to answer, Goku dug his spoon into his sundae and spooning up a huge bite, stuffed the treat into his mouth. They sat in silence for a few minutes, their attentions on the rare treat.

"How come you only get vanilla when we get ice cream?" A dribble of mint chocolate chip escaped Goku's mouth and he licked the corner of his lips, catching most of it. "There's so many other flavors, better flavors than boring old vanilla."

Sanzo shrugged. "I like vanilla." Licking and sucking at the cone, he watched Goku dig in the sundae, coming up with a banana slice and pop it into his mouth. The front of his pants tightened as Goku sucked strawberry sauce off his fingers.

"Vanilla's boring." Wrinkling his nose at Sanzo, Goku spooned almond and peach ice cream into his mouth. "I don't like vanilla cause it's boring. Nothing gonna make me change my mind about vanilla."

The wheels in Sanzo's mind started turning, a plan formed and before he could rethink what he was about to do, Sanzo took a bite of ice cream and cupped Goku's chin in his hand. So, the monkey thought vanilla was boring? Maybe he's just never eaten vanilla ice cream the right way and needed Sanzo to change his mind.

Goku opened his mouth to ask Sanzo what he was doing but before he could get a word out, Sanzo's mouth settled hard on his own. A cold lump of vanilla ice cream was pushed in his mouth, Sanzo's cold tongue following. The sensation of the creamy treat combined with Sanzo's tongue made Goku drop his spoon and it clattered to the table as Goku moaned into Sanzo's mouth.

Not letting go of Goku's chin until he swallowed, Sanzo kept up the gentle assault, slanting his mouth over the brunette's mouth over and over. Only the sound of their harsh breathing filled the room, punctuated with moans from both men. Melted ice cream ran between their lips but neither of them cared at this point. Not even Sanzo, who hated to be dirty more than anything but the flavor of vanilla, combined with the flavor of Goku was too intoxicating.

"On the bed." Sanzo stood and whipped the covers on one of the beds back, revealing white sheets. Grabbing Goku's hand, dragging him to the bed, Sanzo practically pushed the younger man on the bed. Straddling Goku's thighs, Sanzo smirked as he ran his hand over Goku's jean covered erection, making him arch into those skillful hands. Cupping Goku's cock, Sanzo dripped ice cream over the sun-bronzed skin of the youkai beneath him. Once the cone was empty, he tossed it onto the floor.

Violet eyes met deep gold ones as Sanzo leaned down. His belly quivering, whether is was from the ice cream or the hot look of lust in Sanzo's eyes, Goku couldn't really care less. A hot tongue swiped over his belly and Goku bit his lips, not letting out the groan that was pushing it's way out of his throat. The sounds of Sanzo slurping up the ice cream only added to Goku's excitement and his hands fisted in the sheets, his toes digging for purchase.

He wanted to fuck Goku into the bed, fuck him until he couldn't take it anymore, Goku screaming his release out, waking up the entire hotel as he did. Unzipping Goku's jeans, Sanzo grinned as Goku thrust up into his hand, trails of melted ice cream dripping onto the sheets. Both of their jeans were getting soaked with the ice cream but Sanzo was beyond caring. His body was tight with desire, his blood ran hot as Goku's guttural moans reached his ears. Peeling Goku's pants off of him, tossing the socks and boots somewhere in the room, Sanzo stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. Lube. Gotta have lube. Quickly finding it, Sanzo was back on the bed, hovering over Goku.

"Stop teasing me." Writhing on the bed, Goku set his heels down and curled his toes into the sheets. Sitting up, he grasped Sanzo's erection. Smearing the pre-come over the tip, Goku circled his fingers and stroked the top, his fingers tight on the sensitive head of Sanzo's cock. This is what Sanzo liked and Goku knew it, for Sanzo had taught him well. A few more strokes and Goku moved his hand to the shaft, long smooth strokes over the velvety hardness as he kissed Sanzo.

Tongues warred for dominance, Sanzo's hands teasing Goku's balls, Goku stroking him until Sanzo tore his mouth away. Pushing Goku back down on the bed, lubing up a few fingers, Sanzo's fingers teased and pressed at Goku's tight entrance. "Still think vanilla ice cream is boring?" One finger pressed against Goku, the tip of the finger breaching him, making Goku arch his back.

"N…no…nn…nn…no…" Goku gasped out the denial. "It's ok." He grinned, hoping Sanzo would accept the teasing. "Ah!" The finger slipped all the way in, wiggling and twitching.

Sanzo fought to keep his body under control. "Just ok?" A second finger slipped in, stretching, preparing Goku. Thrusting his fingers, Sanzo curled them inside Goku, searching for that one spot. That one spot that would make Goku dig his heels further into the mattress, make his hands tear the sheets, make him press his body into Sanzo's hand.

Goku's entire body shuddered as Sanzo found the spot. "Don't…I don't wanna…come…" Lifting his head, golden eyes hazy with passion, Goku reached for Sanzo. "I want you in me. Gods, Sanzo! Please!" He was panting. His body craved Sanzo's body and Goku wasn't going to be satisfied until Sanzo was sheathed inside him.

Removing his fingers, squirting a generous amount of lube into his palm, Sanzo slicked himself up and pressed his erection into Goku. Moaning and shuddering at the sensation of being engulfed by Goku, Sanzo couldn't stop and buried himself to the hilt. Dimly, he heard Goku's hiss of pain. Kissing him, Sanzo apologized to Goku in his mind, not moving until he felt Goku relax around him.

Pulling almost all the way out, Sanzo slid back in. His back arching as he put his hands behind Goku's knees, bringing him up with every thrust. Skin moved against skin, beads of hot sweat inched it's way down Sanzo's back. Strong hands gripped his forearms, bring his upper body closer to Goku and Sanzo dropped his head, letting the sweat from his face drop onto Goku.

Goku met his every thrust, his body slick with a sheen of sweat. Stroking himself, Goku twined the fingers of his other hand in Sanzo's silky blonde hair. He pulled out a few strands as Sanzo hit a spot deep within him and he gasped out a sorry. He was close, too close. He wanted this to last but with every thrust, Sanzo was sending him to the edge.

"Tell me." Sanzo growled out the command. "Tell me, now!"

"I love you. I need you. Never leave me. Keep me with you." Goku gasped out the words Sanzo wanted to hear.

The first time they made love, Goku had told Sanzo he loved him when he orgasmed. Instead of yelling at Goku, Sanzo had merely clutched Goku closer to him, spilling himself into the younger man. A powerful orgasm had ripped through Sanzo. It was if Goku's words had broken a hole in the wall he'd built around himself. He didn't acknowledge Goku's confession that first time or any other time but Sanzo demanded that Goku tell him he loved him each and every time they made love.

As soon as the words spilled from Goku's lips, Sanzo let himself go, his seed filling Goku. Mere seconds after Sanzo came, Goku cried out as he found his release. Knees shaking, Sanzo slid out of Goku and with a ungraceful flop, fell to the bed, beside Goku. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath as Goku slipped his hand into Sanzo's. Gently squeezing Goku's hand, he let go and climbed off the bed.

Sanzo dug around in his satchel, searching for his shampoo and favorite green tea toothpaste. Finding them, he walked to the bathroom but stopped and turned on his heel, giving Goku a true smile as he eyed the tired man on the bed.

"If you have any energy left, you can wash my back."

Goku lay there until he heard the water start and jumped off the bed, nearly stubbing his toe on a chair in his haste to shower with the man he loved.


End file.
